G-Boys and chess ~ More fun than you can guess
by Wyvern
Summary: A fic I did to compliment the series that Ms. Prism has done, sorta to make fun of them, but not really since they're sooooo funny! ^.^ Very inside joke-ish, but if you'd like to take a look at what my friends and I are like, then this is the fic to read.


GW Boys and Chess - More fun than can Guess

**G-Boys & Chess--  
More Fun Than You Can Guess**

  
    Our tale is set in everybody's favourite place to go after school hours (on Monday and Wednesday). Chess club! 
  


_Starring_  
**Wyvern** aka Kate  
**Prism** aka Ling-chan  
**The Prince of Happy Turkeys** aka Tameka  
**Teddy** aka Meagan  
**Um....Felicia** aka Felicia  
**Freak-boy** aka Geordy  
**Legendary Fat Bird** aka Peng  
**All the Niners  
Head of the Chess Club** aka Alex  
**Principal man** aka Mr. Drew  
**Cool math man** aka Mr. Shum  
**The disposable one ** aka Benjamin S.  
  
**Heero Yuy  
Duo Maxwell  
Wufei Chang  
Trowa Barton & Lion accompaniment  
Quatre Winner  
**  


------------------------------------------------  
_At Chess Club  
_ **Alex:** Where are all of these people coming from? They're gonna play chess, right?  
  
Quatre: *blushes* Uh...  
**Trowa:** .....  
**Kate:** Nah. This ain't no stinking chess club!  
**Tameka:** Right! It's 'do whatever the hell you want' club!  
**Alex:** -_-;  
**Meagan:** There there Alex.   
**Peng:** Eeeeewwww....  
**Wufei:** Onna, I am bored.  
**Ling:** Go.....and.....wash your hair or something Wufei, I'm busy.  
**Wufei:** Doing WHAT?!  
**Duo:** Wu-man, she's obviously playing cards. Now shoo! I'm winning. ^_^  
**Kate:** Are not.   
**Duo:** Shut-up.  
**Heero:** *glares at me*  
**Kate:**....O.o.....never mind.  
**Louisa:** *snickers* Kate got told! No wait...glared...Kate got glared!  
**Geordy:** HA!  
*Meanwhile, Wufei is leaning over Ling-chan's shoulder and peering at her cards.*   
**Wufei:** Baka Onna, don't play that. Play your Queen of Spades.  
**Duo:** Woo hoo! I need that card!  
**Ling:** *pushes Wufei's face out of the way* Buzz off!   
**Felicia:** *cackles**slaps some cards down* Take THAT!   
**Tameka:** Aaargh! I needed that nine!  
**Felicia:** Eh heh heh....  
**Wufei:** *rubbing his cheek* Don't push me, onna.  
**Ling:** I'll do it if I want.  
**Peng:** Asian PRIDE!  
**Kate:** Stop saying that you moron.   
**Wufei:** How dare you speak to me like that!  
**Ling:** Oh yeah?  
**Duo:** I think I got something in my hair...what's on these floors?  
**Meagan:** Believe me, even if we knew, we'd try and erase it from our memories.  
**Heero:** Where's the sticky part Duo?  
**Duo:** At the tip...  
*Wufei grabs Ling's cards from her hands*  
**Wufei:** You're not playing the game right. Here, give them to me.  
**Ling:** HEY!! Give those back! No more ice cream for YOU!  
**Wufei:** I don't care anymore!   
**Kate:** Hey....if we would erase it from out memories..maybe we *did* know, and just..erased it!  
**Geordy:** Oi...very astute Kate-chan.  
**Kate:** ^_^ Ariga---hey....*punches Geordy*  
**Ling:** Fine then, no more ice-cream!  
**Wufei:** Injustice!  
**Ling:** Gimme back my cards or I'll...keep..uh..bear all to myself!  
**Wufei:** DIRTY POOL!  
**Quatre:** Hey Trowa, look! Those guys are actually playing chess!  
**Alex:** Aaarg! That's what this club is supposed to be for!  
**Trowa:** ..........He should use the rook next.   
**Quatre:** *blink blink* You know chess Trowa-chan?  
**Trowa:** ...........yes.  
*Benjamin S. walks into the room*   
**Kate:** Crud.  
**Ling:** And you know what? I'm SICK of you finishing off all of the dessert in the house!  
**Wufei:** Maybe if you bought more, that wouldn't happen!  
**B.S.:** Hey..you guys fighting? *hyuck hyuck*  
**Meagan:** No, Benjamin, they're having sex.  
**Wufei:** Don't even start with that! I'm out of Kleenex!  
**B.S.:** *hyuck hyuck* More than I needed to know!  
**Trowa:** *looks over to Benjamin*   
**Ling:** Oh yeah? Out of tissues, huh?   
**Wufei:** What's your point, baka-Onna?  
**Heero:** Dammit that was sticky.  
**Duo:** Is it out?  
**Ling:** Just think of it Wuffie-KINS, Duo and Heero...in the THROES of passion.  
*Kate, Tameka, Duo and Heero all perk up, the girls grinning from ear to ear*  
**Wufei**: GAH! *sniff* Stop that!  
**Ling:** Or Quatre and Trowa, all over each other.  
**Quatre:** *blush blush* Oi...Ling-sama....that's rather private.  
**Ling:** I'm sorry Quatre-chan, but Wufei deserves it!  
**wufei:** Damn you Onna! Now I need a tissue!  
**Kate:** *pulls a tissue-ball out pocket and takes off a clean one* Here.  
**Meagan:** How many do you have in there now?   
**Kate:** *shrugs* Damned if I know.  
**Tameka:** *snickers*  
**Peng:** *whips the cards down on the table* Take THAT!  
**Felicia:** Don't go stealing my line.  
**Peng:** Your line? You stole that from me!  
**Felicia:** Yeah yeah.  
**Duo:** Aw nuts...I'm so not gonna win.  
**B.S.:** Not with those cards you're not.  
*Trowa's eyes narrow, his lion raises its head.*  
*B.S. walks over to where one of the niners is helping to teach Quatre the rules of chess*  
**Quatre:** So...the horse is the 'knight'. And the guy with the pointy hat is the 'bishop,' ne?  
**Random Niner:** Yup.  
**Ling:** KISS KISS KISS!! PASSION PASSION PASSION!  
**Wufei:** AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH! *nose bleed nose bleed*  
**Louisa:** Yeah! Get him Ling-chan!  
**Kate:** *mutters* Ugly little rat-boy.  
**Meagan:** BUTT ugly.  
**Tameka:** *waps us both* Is not!  
**Kate:** Itai.....is so.  
**Geordy:***laughs evilly* The witches!! The two witches!! *cackles* They would laugh like that.  
**Tameka:** *arches eyebrow* Rrrrrright.  
**Felicia:** Yeesh.  
**Peng:** *sniggers*  
**Ling:** And you SNORE too!  
**Wufei:** Well maybe if you gave me a bed to sleep on instead of that damned wooden couch, I wouldn't!  
**Ling:** You wanna take this outside, kisama?  
**Wufei:** You're damn right I do!  
*They both storm out of the room and slam the door*  
**Quatre:** Okay, I think I'm getting all of this down now.  
**Benjamin:** *hyuck* How slow do you have to be not to get this?  
**Trowa:** *looks over to his lion* Eat 'im.  
*The lion pounces and wonderful, glorious screams of Benjamin S.'s death ring throughout the classroom*  
**Kate:** ^_^ Aaaaaaaah....  
**Meagan:** Music to these ears.  
**Everyone else:** Yeeeeaaaaahhh.....  
**Lion:** Urp.  
**Peng:** YES! I'm out! 120 points!  
**Tameka:** Nuts. I've got......60 points.  
**Kate:** 40, dammit.  
**Felicia:** Woo hoo! 90!  
**Duo:** Um..I've got about...  
**Heero:** 75.  
**Duo:** Yeah. There ya go. *stands up* Well, I think I've had enough of that. Take my place, koi?  
**Heero:** Hn.  
**Duo:** Domo! *pecks Heero on the cheek*  
**Louisa:** eeeewww..  
**Kate:** Wai!  
**Quatre:** Awww...I'll never get this chess thing!  
**Peng:** You're such a weiner Quatre.  
**Quatre:** I'm a what?  
**Peng:** A weiner! Weiny! Wuss!   
**Quatre:** *blinks* I am?  
**Trowa:** .......  
**Tameka:** I think Ling likes you that way..that's why.  
**Quatre:** But I don't wanna be a weiner!  
*Meanwhile Duo walks by the door to the classrooms and glances by the window. He suddenly double-takes and rushes back to stare out into the hallway*  
**Duo:** Oi......guuuuuyssss..........  
**Heero:** Omoe o korosu.  
**Geordy:** Why is he looking at me like that?  
**Felicia:** I think you took the card he wanted.  
**Duo:** Guys..........GUYS!!  
**Trowa:** What is it?  
**Heero:** *drops his cards on the table and walks over to the window* Hn?  
**Peng:** *peeks at Heero's cards and switches a few*  
**Meagan:** What's going on?  
**Duo:** *taps the window, barely keeping himself from laughing out loud* This...*snickers* is......*falls over laughing*  
*Everyone promptly rushes over to the window, cramming faces together to peer outside*  
*Many sets of eyes widen at what they see. Ling and Wufei's arguing had stopped...some time ago. Now, on the ground, they are both rather engaged in those same 'throes of passion' that Ling had been taunting her eh.........assailant (BWA!), with only a few moments ago.*  
**Quatre:** WHOA!  
**Trowa:** .....  
**Kate:** YES! Go Ling-chan!  
**Peng and Louisa:** Eeeeeeewwww......  
**Tameka:** WHOO!  
**Duo:** Well it's about damn time!  
**Meagan:** Wow! Lookit her go! I didn't know Ling had it in her!  
**Felicia:** With all of the sexual tension that's been building up with those two, I'm hardly surprised.  
**Kate:** *whips out a camera* Gold...puuuuure black-mailing GOLD!.  
**Geordy:** *cocks head to the side* Where'd his shirt go?   
**Tameka:** Is...is that it outside on the tree?   
**Everybody:** Whoooa.....  
**Heero:** Hn. I think we're invading their privacy.  
**Kate:** Hey, if they're gonna make out in the hall way, I say sucks to privacy.  
**Quatre:** *turns and steps away from the door* *pulls Trowa over by his shirt collar* Those two give me ideas. *waggles his eyebrows*  
**Trowa:** Huh? Now?  
**Quatre:** I'm no weiner. *Two seconds later, they're both on the ground.*  
**Kate:** *spins to the new scene* Oh man.......I love this camera.  
**Alex:** HEY!! This isn't what chess club is for!!  
*Quatre leans up off a breath-less Trowa, gives Alex the finger, and then goes down once again*  
**Geordy:** Holy moley!! So much sex!! It's like everything in my head is coming to life!  
**Duo:** *turns to Geordy* Oh, you're gay?  
**Geordy:** What?! No!! I like girls!! I like Rochelle!  
**Duo:** *crosses his arms* Yeah right. You SCREAM queer.  
**Geordy**: *shrieks like a girl and runs to the other side of the room*  
**Heero:** Duo....  
**Duo:** WHAT?! I really think he is!! At least BI! I mean...jeez!  
**Tameka:** Are you getting everything here Kate?  
**Kate:** Oh yeah.  
**Louisa:** I'm feeling a little invaded....I'm going to go play with the cards again.  
*Peng, Felicia and Meagan follow suit. The niners through all of this, have just kept playing chess. Duo and Heero walk over to them and pull out a chess tube, and start setting up their own game.*  
**Heero:** Do you even know how to play?  
**Duo:** Not especially. But how's about we make up our *own* game, koi? *He leans over an inch away from Heero's face* Let's try 'strip chess.' For every piece captured by the opposite side, that person has to remove a piece of clothing. Wanna try?  
**Heero:**............Kay.  
*After another minute or so of floor-antics, some cards and camera-fun, and a few pieces of clothing strewn around the desk that Heero and Duo sit at, the door opens. Kate whips her camera around, thinking that she'll get a great shot of the flustered couple. Instead, Mr. Shum walks in.*  
**Mr. Shum:** Hey...did anybody notice those kids outside?  
**Everybody:** Yup.  
**Mr. Shum:** Should...we stop...?  
**Tameka:** GOD no.  
**Kate:** Yeah, they need to let all of that out.  
**Mr. Shum:** Ah.  
**Alex:** SIR!! Get them to stop! *points at Quatre and Trowa*  
**Mr. Shum:** Um...............Nah. What's it gonna hurt? Besides, school is over. I don't feel like exerting anymore authority.  
**Alex:** *screams* The whole chess atmosphere is RUINED!  
**Meagan:** There there Alex....  
**Mr. Shum:** Well...I guess you're all doing something...*glances first at Quatre and Trowa on the floor, then Duo as he begins to unbutton his shirt*..constructive. So...I'll go. *rushes out the door*  
**Meagan:** See, that's why Mr. Shum is so cool. He didn't stop any of this! He just....*waves hand* goes with the flow.  
**Duo:** Okay...THAT guy was gay...right?  
**Peng:** What is it WITH you and people's sex life?! *pouts* That's my departement.  
**Duo:** I have a sense about this kind of thing! I KNOW that that teacher is gay.  
**Felicia:** Actually, I think he has a girl-friend.  
**Duo:** WHAT?! Him too! *looks over to a babbling Geordy* I'm so off today.  
**Geordy:** I'm not gay! I like Rochelle! A girl! I'm not!! Just because I go to> gay bars means nothing...NOTHING!  
**Heero:** *looks at Duo with sultry eyes* Duo-kooooi....  
**Duo:** *turns from staring at Geordy* Wha---------heh?  
**Heero:** *puts his finger on Duo's King and pushes it down* Check...mate. *pounces*  
**Duo:** OOMPH!  
**Tameka:** KATE!! Turn away from the window!   
**Kate:** Why? Oh...OH!! Swwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt!!!  
**Louisa:** I......I think I'm getting a nose-bleed.  
**Felicia:** *sighs* Your turn, Peng.  
**Peng:** Oh god.......*mumbles* Just ignore it, just ignore it.  
**Alex:** -.-; This...isn't....chess.  
*So this was the scene when he walked in. Ling and Wufei still doing Lord knows what outside, Kate and Tameka perches up on desks holding up signs that say '10' as they alternate between watching Duo and Heero, and Quatre and Trowa, Geordy rocking back and forth in the fetal position mumbling incoherently, and four, reasonably normal looking people playing cards off on their own. Plus, one satisfied-looking lion.*  
**Mr. Drew:** What the-  
**Meagan:** Oh.....h-hi Mr. Drew!  
**Felicia, Peng and Louisa:** O.o   
**Tameka:** 10!! What excellent form!  
**Kate:** Oh yes definitely. These four have obviously been practicing, and it's really paying off.  
**Tameka:** Oh definitely.  
**Kate:** Yes definitely. *We both clap lightly like snooty aristocrats*  
**Kate:**Oh! The camera! *puts it back up to my eye, to see Mr. Drew staring at me through the lens* Eeep.  
**Mr. Drew:** Excuse me...but what is going on?  
**Alex:** Th---they're sucking face in chess club!!  
**Tameka: ** That's it...I'm sick of you! *jumps down from the table and picks up a meter stick* HiYA! *waps Alex across the head with it, he crumples to the ground*  
**Kate:** Go Tameka-chan!  
**Mr. Drew:** I come in to check on you all, and I pass by two people fornicating in the hall----  
**Kate:** They went that far?! I gotta see this!! *rushes over to the door* Awwww.....she's still mostly dressed...ooohooo...but he isn't.  
**Mr. Drew:** -_-;;;; You know what? Never mind. *walks out the door and steps over Ling and Wufei.* Forget this. Between CUPE, my wife, and all of this, I'm working WAY to hard.  
**Meagan:** Poor Alex....*pats him on the head* *strokes his hair a bit* Hmmm.....  
**Louisa:** Oh gawd...why won't the bleeding STOP?!  
**Peng:** This is ridiculous!  
**Felicia:** Tell me about it!  
**Peng:** Yeah!  
**Felicia:** I agree completely.  
*The two of them look at each other, and that really romantic music from those movies (y'know, when people run towards each in the field) spins up. Peng and Felicia embrace*  
**Felicia:** OH PENG!   
**Peng:** OH FELICIA!  
**Felicia:** I never realized my true feelings for you!!  
**Peng:** Me too...I mean...neither!  
**Felicia:** I never thought this would happen...  
**Peng:** I never thought I would fall for a girl who isn't asian!  
**Felicia:** God bless Canada! *She lays a wet one on him, and they both land on the floor together*  
**Meagan:** Oh Alex! *hugging him* (Nothing else Meagan-chan, don't worry. I wouldn't make you a necro. ^_^)   
**Louisa:** I'm running out of Kleenex!  
**Quatre:** *pants a bit* Still think I'm a weiner?  
**Trowa:** *shakes head vigorously*  
**Quatre:** Damn straight! *And down he goes again*  
**Geordy:** I'm straight as a board, straight as a ruler, straight as Kate's hair, straight as--  
*He's suddenly smacked in the side of the head by a flying pair of spandex shorts* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
**Duo:** Good shot Heero-koi!  
**Heero:** Hn.  
*Kate and Tameka grin at each other and high five*   
**Kate and Tameka:** I love Chess Club.  
~*~*~  
**Owari!**  
  
(Note to the reader: NO I don't think that Geordy is actually gay. But I just decided to pick on him. And I mean REALLY pick on him. Heh heh heh...hmmm hmm hmmm....BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!)  
  
JP words used:   
**Onna** = Woman  
**Koi **= Kinda like 'beloved'  
**Domo **= Kinda like 'Thanks'  
**Kisama **= Kinda like (^^;) Bastard  



End file.
